The Luminous Beings
by Namialus
Summary: This is a collaboration with ShogunNatarii. The characters are based on members of our fansite, The Nexus Route.
1. Chapter 1: Pursuit

Since this fanfic is a collaboration between ShogunNatarii and I, here is the link to chapter one, written by her: s/9229628/1/The-Luminous-Beings


	2. Chapter 2: The Foolish Hero

Chapter Two: The Foolish Hero

We were stuck. We've just been captured by three bounty hunters and we were stuck on their ship, heading to who-knows-where. Gah. I just saved an innocent man and this is how I'm rewarded? Fine.

"I can get you out," said this fool who called himself "Obi", and Crescent and I didn't know whether to trust him or not. I mean, he _did _work with the three hunters who just captured us, but we were getting pretty desperate and we had no other way to go out. We had two choices: to stay on the ship and stay captured by the hunters or trust this fool and try to get out. The second choice was better.

"What? How?" I asked Obi.

"Well, I _am _the mechanic on board this ship... so I could slowly disable the ship's systems and the ship would crash. We may or may not get hurt but let's face it: would you rather stay captured or would you like to try to leave?" The kid was right. We had to try.

"And why would you help us?" Crescent asked Obi. She was right. Why would their mechanic want to betray them?

"Well, uh.." and at this, a voice from one of the hunters called out to Obi ordering him to come and help. "Uh, I have to go!"

"I don't trust him," I told Crescent. "He hesitated to explain his reasons for betraying his bosses."

"Well, he could be tricking us but it's two against one. He can't do much," Again, Crescent was right. "And now it's your turn to explain yourself," Crescent asked. "Why did you do that? Why did you save the man?"

"I'm not going to let innocent people die because of the greed of others," I answered back.

"Not much of a Sith then, are you? Hehe," Crescent smiled.

"Whatever. Now shush! I can hear someone talking," and for the first time since we were captured, I was right. We heard a voice from one of the hunters - Roger, I think it was - speaking to someone. That "someone" sounded like a hologram. We listened.

"My lord," Roger said (Ha, I was right again!).

"Ah, Roger. Have you acquired the datachip?" this _Lord_ asked.

"Erm- uh... no, my Lord," Roger reported. I smiled. Only I knew where the chip was now hidden.

"What? What do you mean? How could Thikion have defeated three of my best hunters?" The Lord sounded mad.

"He didn't defeat us, my Lord. It was this Sith pretender that helped Thikion escape. We do not know who he is or his reasons for doing so but we captured him. He is on our ship now. We also captured his friend, my Lord," Roger replied.

"Come to our headquarters on Lola Sayu, I will meet you there. Do not fail me again," the Lord ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," and with that, the transmission ended.

"Well, that was interesting," Crescent replied.

"Who was he? This "Lord" Roger spoke of?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but we're probably going to find out soon," Crescent replied.

A few moments later, Obi came down. "Well, I used the time Banshee gave me to fix the engines to also mess up the controls. Once the ship begins to go crazy, the hunters will have no way to control it," Obi whispered.

I lifted Obi using the Force and choked him. "Tell us, WHY should we trust you?" I asked. I was mad.

"Namialus, put him down!" Crescent cried.

"I - agh! I'll explain - hu - to you - ack - later! I promise!" Obi gasped. I put him down.

"I don't trust you," I told him, "and I won't hesitate to kill you if you betray our trust."

"I won't," Obi said as he turned to Crescent. "We're heading to Lola Sayu, to the hunters' headquarters. Chex is going into hyperdrive in a few minutes so just wait here as I start preparing the engines for our little crash," and he turned and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Crescent asked.

"I'm not going to be lied to by some fool," I replied.

"He's not a fool... at least not yet," Crescent defended him.

"Whatever," I said, "now get some rest, we need to prepare for our escape."

And we both fell asleep in our prison cell.

A few hours - or days, I really didn't know - Obi came down and woke us up. "Guys, we're here. We're going into the atmosphere now. I've set a few little detonators around the engine to help crash the ship," Obi told us, and he pointed to a little red button on his wrist, "and this button will detonate them AND disable the controls, including your prison cell's forcefield. The hunters won't know what hit them," Obi smiled.

"How will we get out of the ship?" Crescent asked.

"I'll open the entry ramp and we'll jump out," Obi replied.

"And how will you do that? You don't have the Force," I asked. Surely Obi couldn't jump out of a ship safely, no non-Force user could.

"Hehe, you'll see," Obi remarked as he looked outside. "Yes, the time for our plan has come, get ready! Oh, and by the way, your weapons and your comlinks are over there," as he pointed to a small metal box, "be sure to get them as you leave," and he walked away.

We waited. We were both very worried.

"Well," Crescent smiled, "if this is truly the end, it was nice meeting you."

I didn't want her to die because of me. "It was nice meeting you, but we're not going to die just ye-" and a large BOOM was heard outside of the room. "Well, here we go!"

And as we expected, the forcefield was gone and we ran out. I ran to the box and threw Crescent her comlink and her two lightsabers. I grabbed mine as well and we both ran out to the hall.

"Chex, check on the prisoners! Now!" Banshee screamed, and with that, Chex appeared at the end of our hallway.

"Well, what do we have here," Chex snidely said, "you're not going anywhere." He raised his hands and shot at us. We ignited our lightsabers and deflected the bolts. I pushed him back using the Force and we ran towards him, to the end of the hall. That was our only escape, no matter how risky it was.

Chex jumped and flew towards us. He kicked me back and punched Crescent. I kicked him lying down and he fell backwards. I flipped over him and we ran.

As we reached the end of the hall, we saw Obi running towards us with the remaining two hunters on his tail. "You betrayed us!" they screamed, "and you're all going to share the same fate!"

"Run!" Obi yelled, and our little trio ran to the entry ramp, but the hunters were catching up quite quickly, blaster bolts sizzling in the air. Crescent turned back to deflect a few and she Force-pushed Banshee back.

Obi then stopped and turned around with just a wrench in his hand.

"Obi, what are you doing?" Crescent screamed, but I knew exactly what he wanted to do. Sacrifice.

"Go. Now! Run! All of you run!" And he stood in a combat position with nothing but a wrench in his hand.

"Obi! No! Don't be such a fool!" Crescent cried.

"Just go!" Obi screamed with a smile. The hunters just stood there and they were just as shocked.

"Crescent, come on!" I shouted and looked at Obi. I nodded. He nodded back.

We reached the lowered entry ramp and looked out. The ship was moving quite quickly and uncontrollably and jumping out was a huge risk, but we had to.

We heard blaster bolts from the other side and realized that Obi was shot down. And then we jumped out, landed on the ground and fell rolling.

The ship flew past us and we watched from below. We knew Obi was not going to get out of this alive. I wished that I was not so rude to him. He was not a fool. He was a hero.

The ship exploded. The hunters were killed, and with them, Obi died as well. We turned to each other in sadness.

"If only we could've thanked him," Crescent frowned.

"If only we could," I replied.

And out of the fiery explosion came a sound. It sounded like a jetpack. I took out my lightsabers and realized that it was Chex.

But it wasn't. It was Obi.

Natalie and I began laughing as Obi landed in front of us. Natalie ran right to him and gave him a hug, and Obi was very awkward about it, as I expected. I smiled and sat on the ground in laughter. Obi and Nat walked over to me and sat.

"I'm sorry for what I did back on the ship," I apologized to Obi, "I should have trusted you from the beginning."

"No, no, it's fine, I would've doubted me too," Obi smiled.

"Well, now it's time for you to explain yourself," I knew it was sudden but we had to get moving. "What's in the datachip and why does this Lord want it?"

Obi frowned. "This Lord is named Khuram. Lord Khuram Beshkaa. He leads a crime syndicate on this planet, and these three hunters were a part of it. And that datachip... It holds the Nexus Route co-ordinates."

Natalie gasped and I was shocked. "The Nexus Route co-ordinates? The ones that the Confederacy and the Republic are both trying to get a hold of? The ones that could very well end the war?"

"Bingo," Obi replied. "Khuram didn't say why he wanted it or what he was going to do with it, but let's just say that that datachip will make him very popular to both factions of the war."

"And who was that Chiss? The one Darth here saved?" Natalie asked him.

"He used to work in the Citadel, the CIS prison right on this planet. He had the datachip. And Darth, why did you save him?" Obi asked me.

"Well - " I tried to say but Natalie cut in. "Let's just say he's not a real Darth," Natalie laughed.

I smiled, "Hey, don't call me Darth."


	3. Chapter 3: Rocky Ground

Here's Chapter 3, written by ShogunNatarii: s/9229628/3/The-Luminous-Beings


	4. Chapter 4: A Chase of Innocence

The Luminous Beings Chapter 4: A Chase of Innocence

"Brother, MD, get to the cockpit!" screamed Sister at the sight of the company of gunships.

Uh oh, I thought. We were going to have to escape a _company_ of _Republic gunships_ in the middle of _Coruscant_. "Where'd you see the murder happen?!" I asked Sister in panic.

"It was in the Underworld, level - uh..." wondered Sister.

"You're going to have to remember pretty quickly, or else we'll be shot down!" screamed Obi, in his normal sarcastic tone.

"Level 1314! That's where we were framed!" remember Sister. Finally!

"Well, let's head there now!" Natalie shouted loud enough for Brother to hear, and the chase was on.

Six Republic gunships against one luxury vessel. We stood no chance. The ship shook as laser bolts hit the vehicle. I wondered what the civilians thought as I heard their screams, such a chase in the capital isn't something you see every day. The ship took a swift turn as we headed towards the Underworld.

As we flew through the buildings, the gunships did not want to fire all weapons in fear of hurting the civilians. Good for us.

We reached the huge expanse of ground before the pit of the Underworld with not many scratches, but with barely any civilians in the area, the gunships took it as their chance to fire all their weapons. Now we were in danger.

"Shouldn't we fight back?" I asked everyone. None of us wanted to die like this.

"I highly doubt you want to be labelled as a criminal too, Nam!" answered Nat. _Nam?! _Why was she calling me Nam?! Who did Crescent think she was?!

"Gah!" I called back in distaste. I did not like to be proven wrong. And then I smiled in thought. "Sister, do you have any flares?"

"Yes, they're right here," she said, pointing to a crate. "Wait, why do you need flares?"

"Everyone, grab a flare or two and throw it outside! It'll throw off the pilots and it might give us a better chance of escape!" I told the others. This idea was risky but it would work.

I grabbed a flare and the others followed. Sister opened the top hatch and the flares were tossed outside. The pilots were certainly startled and they slowed down, not realizing what had happened as fast as they should have. I smiled.

"ATTENTION: We are going in," informed us MD, very enthusiastically. (not) And the ship took a downwards turn as we flew into the pit and entered the Underworld.

The amount of ships in the pit was so large that we all knew going in was going to cost some damage. Getting through with just one crash would've been lucky.

But we were not a lucky group.

Right as we entered the pit, I watched as a transport scratched right against the side of our vessel. _Screeeeeech! _and then there were sparks. That was considered _lucky._

The gunships were not so lucky. (... but I guess if they weren't lucky, we were considered lucky... hmm..) I looked out and saw one gunship crash against a Corellian freighter. There was a small explosion and we all hoped no one died, as being labelled murderers was not on our to-do list.

Blaster bolts poured down upon us as we twisted and turned down the pit. Crashes here, explosions there, escaping without lots of damage would be a miracle.

Miracles? Ha.

As we reached level 1314, Brother turned the ship to enter the large opening, but the nearest gunship fired a volley of bolts against one wing of our ship, destroying it. Our ship turned and spun in chaos. Luckily, the spin led us further into the tunnel, no matter how dizzy we felt.

The gunships followed us in, still blasting, and Brother was forced to crash land.

"Brace yourselves!" warned Brother. "We're going down!" And the ship skidded against the floor loudly, sparks flying in the tunnel. And then it ended.

"Get out!" screamed Sister as she tore open the ramp. We all followed her and ran outside.

The gunships headed toward us and missiles were shot at our ship. We ducked as fire consumed a once great vessel.

"Another happy landing," laughed Obi.

But the two siblings did not share Obi's sense of humor, and watched teary-eyed as their ship burned.

"Did you guys forget the gunships?" reminded us Natalie, and we realized only one gunship landed, the four remaining ones had their lights pointed right at us.

A group of clones ran out with their blasters aimed at us. Uh-oh.

A young female, who looked not much older than Natalie and I, walked out behind her troopers. Igniting her lightsaber and pointing it at us, she yelled, "In the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, you are under arrest for committing murder against one of our Order. Troopers, set your blasters to stun. I want them alive!"

And the stun blasts were fired. Natalie and I ignited our lightsabers and deflect the blue blasts and the others took out their blasters and fired back. "Set your blasters to stun, guys!" said Brother. He was right, killing troopers would not make us look good.

As Natalie deflected, I took the chance to use the Force and push back the other clones. They fell backwards with only the female Jedi standing.

"Run!" Natalie yelled to the others, "we'll take care of the Jedi, and you take the clones!"

Obi stole a nearby speeder and the others hovered away. "After them!" the Jedi ordered. "I'll handle these two." The four gunships flew off after our friends. I was worried.

"Surrender," I warned the Jedi, "we are two, and you are no match for us both."

The Jedi smiled. "You are mistaken," she said, twirling her lightsaber to point at us. "Don't make me destroy you." She was obviously angry, but why?

"I don't think that will be happening, will it, Nam?" Natalie laughed. Again with the Nam! Gah!

And with that, the female flipped to us and our blades clashed. It must have been quite a show to the bystanders, what with five lightsabers twirling and crashing.

After many blows, the female kicked one of Natalie's lightsabers out of her hand. Now the dangerous Jedi had _two _blades. She was quick, and blocking her attacks was no easy task. Using the Force, I pushed the female back. This did not stop her.

She quickly jumped towards us and we engaged in a five-way lightsaber lock.

"You killed my Master, and you're not going to get away with it this time!" said the Jedi. This time? What? We never met her before... unless she thought we were with the siblings when the other Jedi was killed. Uh-oh.

"But we didn't kill your Master," Natalie tried to tell her. "It was a Clawdite, he framed our two friends!"

The female spun her lightsabers and our blades clashed once more. "Do you really think I'll believe you? Never!"

"We're not going to take the fall for something we didn't do!" I told the Jedi, but there was no end to her attacks.

"Nam, we'll have to prove to her some other way!" Natalie called out to me.

"No objections there," I agreed.

"Now!" And Natalie kicked the Jedi in the face. I took the chance to push her back against a nearby wall. The female was knocked unconscious, but for how long? "She's out, let's go!" Natalie reclaimed her lightsaber with a simple Force-pull and we ran off, trying to prove our evidence against five gunships and one crazy Jedi out for revenge.

As we headed deeper into our level, I watched the gunships hover around Level 1314, obviously chasing one target. The lives of our friends were in danger. I called Obi, "How are you doing?"

"Depends on your point of view," he said in his normal sarcastic tone. I smiled. "We're still not hurt but I don't know how much farther we can go without being shot down." I heard stun blasts near him.

"Ask Sister where they were framed!" shouted Natalie near me.

"Why?" Obi questioned.

"Just listen to me for once!"

"Fine!" Obi replied. I wondered why as well, but I think I had an idea of what Natalie planned to do.

Our run continued when Obi's voice came back. "Sister says the Jedi was shot right by Jaro's Cantina, she says it's located by the centre of this Level."

"Obi, listen closely: Nam and I are going to head there now. We'll try to find a holo-recording of the murder to prove our innocence. You guys need to continue the chase and buy us more time," Natalie revealed her plan, and it was obvious even she was worried. "Meet us by the Cantina later, just give us enough time to get the recording."

"Natalie, if this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you," Obi replied.

"How? You'll be dead!" Natalie laughed.

"Oh... Just don't waste time! Obi out!" The call was cut.

"You find their deaths funny?" I was a bit worried as to why Natalie was laughing.

"No, just Obi," she smiled and we continued to run. There was no sign of the female, luckily.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Level 1314, the chase continued. Stun blasts were traded between five gunships and one small speeder._

_Brother drove the speeder as the three others shot the gunships. They were no match for the ships, but speed - and some luck - was on their side. _

_A few troopers jumped out of the gunships to continue the chase on ground. It would cover more space, maybe even trap the speeder, thought the clone Sergeant._

_MD and Sister took this as their chance to take down some clones. With MD's sharp aim, stunned troopers fell here and there._

_"Obi, how much longer?" Sister began to worry. _

_"Just give them more time, we're trying to prove __your __innocence here!"_

_"What do I need with innocence if it's going to cost me my life?" Sister questioned._

_"Five minutes and we'll be there, that's the least we can do for them."_

After a long run, Natalie and I reached the centre of 1314. It was crowded, but not with the type of people one would like to surround themselves with. After all, this _was_ the Underworld.

"There, the cantina!" Natalie found it.

"That alley beside it looks like a good place to kill someone and then frame someone else, doesn't it?" I asked.

Natalie smiled. "Let's go!"

We walked into the side alley. It was dark, it smelled bad, and looking for hidden security camera was not going to be easy.

"You've got sharp eyes, don't you?" Natalie was right. I could notice things most others could not.

"Just cover me and I'll look," I replied. I walked in deeper. Now where would someone put a holocam? I thought. I reached out with the Force and scanned my surroundings. Well, holocams normally try to observe as much as they can. The only logical place to put them would be above. I focused my eyes there.

And there it was! A small hidden camera, placed right at the top of the Cantina. It was easily hidden. I pulled it down with the Force.

"Aha!" Natalie smiled. "Now... to find the exact recording..." I gave Natalie the camera, I was never good with technology.

Natalie searched through the past hours of recording until she saw one of a Jedi igniting his lightsaber. He pointed it at a heavily armed - and dangerous-looking - figure. A small fight happened but the Jedi quickly lost. The hunter shot the Jedi down and then the siblings and MD appeared, all pointing their blasters. The hunter quickly turned into a young female, his clothes even changed. The now-female screamed in mock terror at the sight of the siblings' and MD's blasters and the surrounding people now realized - or thought they did - what had happened. The female Jedi returned to her Master and watched in horror. The siblings were forced to retreat back to their ship.

"That's all we need," Natalie said.

"Obi, where are you? Come here right now, we've got what we need!" I told him.

"Alright, we'll be there in a bit!" The transmission ended.

A figure jumped at us from above, screaming, lightsaber over her head aimed at ours. I quickly dodged and ignited my blades in defense. It was the Jedi. She attacked and I parried.

"There's no need to fight now!" Natalie cried, trying to keep the peace. She was right.

"What?" The Jedi was obviously confused. Obi's speeder - accompanied by five gunships - quickly appeared. Blasts were still being traded. "Stop!" The Jedi ordered her clones, obviously interested.

"We have the holorecording of the murder, obtained from this security holocam," Natalie pointed out.

"Show it, please," the female did not want to relive her Master's death, but she knew what must be done. Natalie showed it to her and we all watched.

After watching the recording, the female said, "I... I don't know what to say..." Tears flowed out of her eyes in sadness. Natalie put her hand on the back of her fellow Jedi. "I'm so sorry," the female said.

"Thank you," Natalie replied.

"Troopers, leave me. I will join you soon, but I'd like to speak to these people first," the female managed to say, through her tears.

"Are you sure, commander?" the Sergeant asked.

"Yes, now go," she replied. The gunships hovered away and only we remained.

"Let's go sit in the speeder, we'll explain there," I said. We walked in and Brother drove us.

"Hello, I'm Padawan Kim," she managed to smile.

"I'm Sister, this is Brother, Obi, and MD," Sister replied, pointing to each person as their name was said.

"I'm Padawan Crescent, but you can call me Nat, and this is Nam," Natalie answered.

"It's Namialus," I said. I wasn't used to nicknames.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Well, what brings you together?" Kim asked.

"Should we explain?" I asked.

"Yes, I do believe we can trust her," Sister replied.

"It's a chip," Natalie answered.

"A chip? To what?" Kim asked.

"The Nexus Route co-ordinates," Brother replied.

Kim gasped. "What?!" Kim was shocked. This information was very valuable to both sides of the war, but neither had it. "Why do YOU have it?"

"Well, a worker in the Separatist prison on Lola Sayu had it. A crime lord tried to get it from him, but I defended the Chiss worker and fought three hunters. Natalie and I were captured after she tried to help, but I hid the chip before we were taken. We met Obi on the hunters' ship and made our escape on Lola Sayu, before the hunters took us to their leader. Then we came back here to find the chip where it was hidden, but it was gone, and we traced it back to the siblings, and then we made a deal to help prove their evidence and then this happened," I answered.

"And you have the chip now?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Sister held it up.

"I must take this back to the Council!" Kim said.

"That won't be happening!" laughed an evil voice from above. Blasts were shot at us and Natalie quickly jumped to deflect them.

"Get out!" I yelled. A large hunter jumped right on our speeder and it was crushed under his weight. He was the Clawdite. The Jedi Killer.

"Lord Khuram is paying lots of money for this chip, and I intend to take it," laughed the hunter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Obi shot the hunter but the bolts did nothing to hurt him.

"Ahahaha! I am Maz Sulo, Jedi hunter and the galaxy's most dangerous criminal," he yelled, "you will not defeat me. Hand the chip over and your deaths will be swifter."

"Never!" Natalie jumped at Sulo and her lightsaber clashed against his strong armor.

"Attack!" I said. I knew Natalie could not fight this one alone.

The siblings, Obi, and MD fought from a distance, blasting the Clawdite with all their power whereas Natalie, Kim, and I attacked him directly.

Sulo kicked Natalie and I back and grasped Kim by the throat. "What's wrong, little lady? Clawdite caught your tongue?" Sulo laughed. Kim landed a strong kick right against the Clawdite's jaw. He dropped her and Natalie and I pushed him back with the Force.

Sulo groaned as he rose.

"Surrender, you are outnumbered," MD said.

"Mindless droid! I've killed Jedi Masters before, a bunch of kids are nothing!" He laughed and jumped back, landing a kick right at Obi and throwing Brother across the centre. MD ran and punched Sulo but the Clawdite stunned the droid. MD was shut down.

Natalie and I jumped at him but Sulo quickly dodged us and tripped me. Natalie was shot at but Sulo's blasts were deflected back at him. This did nothing. Sulo kneed Natalie in the stomach. Kim and Sister were left standing. Kim ran at him and attacked in anger.

"Come now, little lady, anger is not the Jedi way, is it?" Sulo smiled. He punched Kim away and attacked Sister, who he realized had the chip.

"If I can't have the information," Sulo shouted as Sister was picked up, "I'll just take it from you!" Sulo laughed wickedly. His grip on Sister's neck tightened and she gasped for life, but his grip was released quickly after.

A glowing lightsaber blade appeared out of Sulo's chest, piercing his heart. "My name is Kim. You killed my Master. And now, you will die," Kim said in anger. She had gotten her revenge. Her Master was avenged.

"Revenge... it's not the Jedi way... hehe..." Sulo managed to choke up a laugh, but he was quickly silenced. His lifeless body fell to the ground. The chip was safe.

"Well... that did it," Obi smiled. But everyone else was concentrated on Kim.

"Now what?" Kim asked, obviously relieved of something, but also sad. I doubted she'd ever be her normal self again.

"I guess we should go find the Chiss, right, Nat?" I asked. I did not know why I called her _Nat_ but I guess that's what friends do, right? I wouldn't know, I never had friends. But I sensed that would change.

"...yeah... sure.. Nam," Nat was surprised. I was obviously not the friendly type.

"Not to ruin your time together, but I think we've got the fate of a Galaxy to get to," said Obi. The others laughed.

"Well, where do we find the Chiss?" Brother asked, turning on MD.

"Wait, didn't you say that you needed to take this chip to the Council?" Sister asked Kim.

"Uhh... No, that isn't needed," Kim smiled. "They take forever to make a decision and their decision would only escalate the fighting. I think we're a pretty strong group, don't you?" laughed Kim, and we all smiled.

Yes, we were a group. We all belonged together.


End file.
